User blog:John Pan/F-35D Hurricane
F-35D/ EF3000 Hurricane Once one of the world's greatest flops, the F-35 has been rejuvenated, mostly thanks to brightened NAU leadership. Originally, the F-35 was a plane that “can't fight, can't turn, can't run,” meaning it had substandard weaponry, poor agility, and sluggish acceleration. The reason was simple: it was a Jack of All Trades, which made it excel at nothing. Which made it vulnerable to everything. The NAU told European Aerospace Defense Systems (a new EF joint company consisting of all continental-Europe aerospace concerns) to screw multi-role, and focus on air-to-air, especially with the rise of Russia and Asia. Simply put, they told them to make it deadly, make it agile, and make it fast. They did. Empty Weight: 14,000kg Loaded Weight: 25,000kg Maximum Takeoff Weight: 32,000kg Crew Composition *Pilot Sensory The F-35D carries an AN/APG-81, the original X-band AESA, good enough for its role. Finally, the Hurricane retains the ALQ-41 Distributed Aperture System IR detection suite. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades AN/APG-81v1 An update for the original radar, the v1 variant solves the main problem with the original radar—it has a limited FOV due to the limited amount of transmit/receive modules. The v1 radar solves this problem by allowing the radar to tilt from left to right, steering the radar. Even though this is the most compact way to perform mechanical steering, the nose cone still must be lengthened to accommodate the extra space required for the radar to tilt. APG-W-29 L-band AESA (2) Mounted in each wingtip, these two L-band AESA radars allows the F-35D to more efficiently track down, target, and fire on stealth aircraft. Armament Without the need for a lift fan and a slightly stretched airframe, the F-35D has a much larger weapons bay than the original planes. M61A2 (1) Mounted in the original place of the lift fan, the Vulcan can pump out 6000 20mm cannon rounds a minute, allowing it dump its 300-round reserve in three seconds flat. A one-second burst is enough to pulverize most aircraft. Armored planes notwithstanding. AIM-9Z (2) The “Evo” is the latest increment in Sidewinder development. With a Box-Office vector thruster, ultra-sensitive “smart” IR seeker, a robust slow-burning rocket, and insensitive 11kg directed shrapnel warhead, the AIM-9Z is the most lethal in history, able to hit a target within 40km at a top speed of Mach 4. 60-G maneuvers are commonly part of this missile's routine. It can even hit incoming missiles. They are found in the two new side weapons bays. Air Defense Package With the ADefP, the F-35D carries four AIM-88 medium-range air-to-air missiles in its main weapons bay. AIM-88 (4) The infamous “eighty-eight” of WW3 is the latest development in medium-range air-to-air missiles. The main difference between the AIM-88 and the previous-generation AIM-120 is that the AIM-88 is a kinetic-kill vehicle. The AIM-88 retains the exact same stowage profile and has a similar exterior as the AIM-120, but inside, it's almost a completely different missile—the only things that carry from the AIM-120 to the -88 are the fins and the missile shell—which has a supersonic intake duct mounted on its underside. The AIM-88 carries an advanced X-band active radar seeker, assisted by GPS and ECCM suites. A block of tungsten, acting as the missile's punch against enemy aircraft, is placed just behind the guidance suite. Behind that, a rocket-boosted ramjet motor propels the missile. This allows it to hit a top speed of Mach 7 as it dives down on a target 200km away. Ground Strike Package For ground support, the F-35D can be fitted with the GSP, which gives it two AGM-140s. AGM-140 (2) AGM-140s are the next step in standoff bomb delivery: take an Mk. 83 or BLU-110, put in a radar, ECCMs, plug in an additional GPS receiver, a rocket, guidance fins, and you have a 100km standoff missile that can hit a target with just 1 meter to each side of error. Anti-Ship Package When deploying from a carrier, the F-35D can be outfitted with the ASP to hunt and destroy enemy surface vessels. Two AGM-200 Tridents fit into its weapons bay. AGM-200 Trident (2) The AGM-200 Trident is the next generation in NAU anti-ship missile technology. While it retains the same 340mm body and stowage profile of the previous US Harpoon, the Trident packs in rocket boosters, mid-body lift fins, an underbelly supersonic intake, a ramjet motor, a hardened steel case, a 200kg HE warhead, and a GPS-and-ECCM-assisted active radar homing seeker package to keep it on the right course. This provides the missile with the ability to accurately hit a target vessel 200km away, skimming the surface of the ocean at Mach 3 in the process. Upgrades AGM-154 JSOW Replaces the AGM-140s with Joint Standoff Weapons. The -A variant can disperse 145 BLU-98/B submunitions designed for use against “soft” targets, and the -B variant can launch 6 BLU-108/B anti-armor submunitions, each equipped with IR seekers that guide the EFP warhead to its target. Both versions have a glide distance of about 75km from high altitude, and can arrive within 10 meters of their intended cluster munition delivery point—more than accurate enough. Protection The F-35D is hardened against bird strikes. In terms of stealth, the F-35D retains a low RCS, especially against the X-band, while IR-absorbent coating and RAM is also present. As for EW, the F-35D packs a full digital radio frequency memory (DRFM) jammer, multiple ECMs, the ALQ-41 Distributed Aperture System, and the chaff and flares. The ALQ-41 DAS can track ballistic missiles 1,500 km away, while the DRFM can blind the AIM-120D's radar seeker. Upgrades None. Mobility The F-35D is powered by a single F135-800 engine, built not only by Pratt&Whitney, but also BAE, Rolls-Royce, and EADS. The main difference between the -800 and its predecessors is that it's a low-bypass turbofan—it's designed to supercruise. The engine itself generates 130,000 Newtons of dry thrust (kicked up to 200,000 in full afterburner), and is equipped with a 3D vector thruster, allowing it to channel its exhaust up to 20 degrees in any direction. This vastly improves its agility. Larger internal fuel tanks means increased range—it has an improved 1,500km combat radius. The plane can supercruise at Mach 1.1 for 1000 km. The Hurricane is fully capable of operating on CATOBAR carriers. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts